warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loki (Warframe)/@comment-24555036-20140216152128
I find it somewhat irritating to read this page and see how many players discount other frames entirely. I have 9 level 30 frames, I find exploring frames to be entertaining so I do it. Yes of course the Loki is in the top 3 best frames I use, he is powerful. I use energy siphon to constantly maintain invisibility and it allows me to solo any mission in the game, yes outer terminus is included. The Rhino is powerful as well though, I don't like seeing his value understated by Loki players. The Rhino is great for speed if used right, yes, a large number of beginning players use him incorrectly; the Rhino is about stomp and charge, not iron skin and tanking. Yes he is used because he can take some damage, at high levels he only gets 1-hit-K.O.'d by the majority of attacks, so you can afford a little less agility in his play. Really the advantage is his charging speed and ability to, for long durations, stun large areas of foes. When you get up into the t3 defense waves of 50-100 and the foes can take hundreds of thousands of damage neither frame can stand any hit, but that doesn't make the Loki better. I do prefer the Loki, but the Rhino isn't just for weak players. One stuns, the other runs. Loki can easily avoid damage and revive downed players with his stealth play, and his melee bonus allow for me to consistently make 10k damage hits with my galatine. The Rhino allows revives by stunning the foes in the area, and his roar benefits both my team’s damage and mine. The Loki can be used to switch teleport other downed players somewhere easier to revive them, an invaluable utility, what makes one better than the other is if the role each plays in already filled by another frame in that team. (Only one Loki should be on a team, and the Rhino shouldn’t be there is there is a Vauban.) Loki is better for solo’ing, no doubt about that. So much so that I only use Loki or Volt to solo (for a volt speed build). Of all the frames, no, Loki is not the best, but he is great. What diminishes his value is that, at very high levels, he does little to kill foes or buff the team (again, comparing it to the Rhino many of you seem to hate). My clan (I am the warlord) now only wants me to play as a Trinity for most missions. I maintain party-wide invulnerability, output 228 energy every 4.1 seconds, and can use link to send damage back at high level foes. The rest of our team often is comprised of a Nova, a Nyx, and if survival, a Necros. The Nyx (due to my energy supply) is in a near-constant state of absorb, the Nova indefinitely maintains a chain of antimatter drops that feed off of each other (at very high levels we have seen over 6 billion damage being dealt) as well as feed into the absorb of the Nyx. This isn’t relevant to the Loki yet, I know, bare with me here. The problem with this is that foes often are not easily in range of either absorb or antimatter drop, and the Loki that has near infinite energy can run around invisible (so we don’t have to worry about him when he is far away) and spam radial disarm, forcing foes into range. Thanks to any that actually read this, and to conclude, I prefer a Trinity, but recognize and appreciate the value of a Loki. I would like to see other players of this great game keep an open mind that just because it is there favorite frame and they play it very well, doesn't mean it is the best frame there is, nor does it diminish the value of another frame. Please, if commenting, be constructive; I may not have the best argument or writing structure in this comment, don’t then reply with something even lesser.